


Baubles, Books, and Belle

by just_another_classic



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:45:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8823268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_another_classic/pseuds/just_another_classic
Summary: Belle assists Hook in trying to find the perfect gift for Emma.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is set during those 6 week between 4a and 4b!

When Killian entered the library, he was dismayed to hear the now increasingly familiar instrumentation of one of the many “Christmas” songs that had infiltrated every musical device in the bloody town.

He wasn’t a fan of this type of music. To be honest, he wasn’t a fan of much of what this realm called music, but these sort of songs irritated him so – especially since they had the nasty habit of getting stuck in his head. (“Earworms,” Henry called them.) They were much to merry, and though he enjoyed the sentiment of spending time with loved ones, did all of the songs have to be so focused on this particular holiday?

Killian also wasn’t fond of the forced merriment of the songs, especially when he considered the task he carrying out today, and almost every day since Belle forced the Crocodile over the town line: researching ways to free the fairies. Week had passed, and he was still no closer to discovering a way to save them. As such, his time in the library generally placed in him a somewhat foul mood, or at the very least, a mood that meant he didn’t want to listen to those sleigh bells jingling or whatever else they bloody well did. 

(Maybe this was why Emma called him a Scrooge.)

He had the mind to request that Belle change the radio device to some other station – maybe the one with talking that Dave was so fond of – but Killian held his tongue when he saw her. Belle was smiling _and_ she was bouncing along to the lively beat of the music. It was an amusing sight, and he paused to briefly take the sight in, it felt so rare. 

Belle hadn’t been faring well over the past few weeks. While she tried to keep a brave face, Killian was perceptive enough to know that she was miserable, not that he could blame her. While he certainly loathed the Crocodile, he couldn’t imagine the strength it took for Belle to exile him. If it had been Emma…no, that was certainly not something he would consider. Besides, there was no way in seven hells that Emma would be like the Dark One.

After clearing his mind from that train of thought, Killian cleared his throat to alert Belle of his presence. He took certain delight in her flush in embarrassment. “I see you, as well, have been bitten by the Christmas bug, love.”  
  
Belle shrugged, her cheeks still pink. “It’s a lovely holiday. You know, I have all of these fake memories of Christmas and what it means, but this really is my first here to celebrate it.”  
  
“At least you understand what it means,” Killian said as he made away across the room to her Belle’s desk. He leaned against it, eyeing the books she had laid out for further study. “I must confess, I am at a loss about all of the festivities. I gather that there is a magical man who steals into home to leave gifts, and some sort of snow creature not unlike anything of Elsa’s creation, but for the most part, it has me almost wishing that I had fake memories to understand it all.”

“Well, don’t. I only have them because you shot me.” Belle looked away when she spoke, and fingered one of the pages of her books. It was then Killian’s turn to feel embarrassed, the weight of all the wretched things he’d done weighing on him terribly. He felt especially guilty for everything he did to her. The more she opened herself to him, the worse he felt. Belle lived up to the meaning of her name, both inside and out, and he was hardly deserving of her kindness. And yet, for the most part, she gave it to him. For example, as if sensing the negative turn in conversation, Belle turned it to a different topic.

“So this will be yours and Emma’s first gift giving holiday, right? Do you have anything special in mind to give her?” 

Ah, well maybe he was wrong in his assessment of Belle. Maybe she enjoyed the idea of twisting a knife into his gut. Because the issue was that Killian didn’t quite know what to gift Emma. He knew he needed to procure her something, but he was at a loss as to what – everything he considered was either not worthy enough for her, or possibly a step too far for her.

Killian had to often remind himself that barely a month had passed since they had officially begun courting, and though they had taken _some things_ faster than any proper relationship fitting for a princess, Emma was still skittish about others – those other things being of the emotional sort of progress. He had Liam’s ring that hung heavy around his neck, but he knew well enough to know that she wasn’t ready for that. But the problem was that the depth of his feelings outweighed anything mundane he could give her, and he hadn’t a clue how to rectify those two factors. 

Complicating things was the fact that Emma swore that he didn’t need to get her anything – which was a complete load of bollocks. Of course he didn’t need to get her anything, but he wanted to. Not to mention he’d be a sorry sod if he didn’t give his love a gift on a holiday built upon gift giving. (And tiny elf creatures, but those hardly mattered.)

While Killian was considering these things, his expression must have betrayed him, because a sympathetic expression crossed Belle’s face. “Well, whatever you decide, I’m sure she will love it.”

“A man can but hope,” he told her. He looked down and studied his hook carefully. “It’s a matter of deciding, that’s all. I’m afraid all of my ideas fall short.” 

Belle snorted in laughter, a completely unladylike reaction from a princess such as she. Then again, every princess Killian had recently crossed hadn’t fit the stereotypical model, so Belle was no different. 

“I have a hard time believing that,” she told him. “I see the way you look at her. You can’t tell me that you haven’t thought of anything.”

“Nothing appropriate.” Killian hadn’t meant it as an innuendo, but the glare Belle sent his way indicated that she interpreted it as such. “Not like _that_.” 

“Uh-huh.”

He sighed. “I want to gift her something with meaning, but not enough that it doesn’t send the wrong message.”

“The wrong message?” 

“Right.” He didn’t feel like elaborating, so he kept his answer to one word. Thankfully, Belle did press him. Instead, she did something different.  
  
“Well, how about a nice book?”

“We’re talking about gifts for Emma, not you, my dear” he huffed. Honestly, he would have preferred to be talking about gifts for Belle. She was less daunting than Emma. Though, the thought made him consider if maybe he should also gift her something, as well. It would be bad form to ask about gift giving, and not have a present in return.

“There are more people in the world who care about books other than me, Killian Jones,” she replied as she poked him in the chest. It pleased him to know that any reservations she had about him were slowly breaking down. “Has she mentioned anything she’s wanted to read lately? Does she have a particular series she likes?”

At his dubious expression, she continued, “Buying her a book she mentioned she liked would show that you’ve been listening to her, but it won’t come on too strong, if that’s what you’re worried about. It doesn’t even have to be a book, just something she’s mentioned she liked. Don’t overthink this. Gift-giving isn’t meant to be stressful, you know.”

But it was stressful. Why was it that he was stumbling over what to purchase Emma for this holiday? He’d given other lasses trinkets easily, and he’d easily figured out what Milah had liked. 

But Emma was different.

Around her, her felt equally at ease, but also felt as if he lost his sea legs. The depth of his feelings for her – his love – left him wanting everything for her. She deserved everything. The jewelry of this realm did not stand out, and all the gems he had owned were stolen. So his usual fallback was gone.

Of course, Belle’s idea wasn’t completely without merit. He racked his mind for things Emma mentioned that she liked, or wished she had. Then, it struck him. He and Emma had been “marathoning” a series of moving pictures inspired by books from her childhood. They’d always comforted her, she had said. Unfortunately, with all the moving she had done over the years, she had never been able to a keep a set of her own.

“She’s fond of the tales about the wizard boy. Harry Potter, I believe? She’d read the books in her youth, but no longer has a copy. She might like that, yeah?”  
  
“See? That would be a great gift, Killian,” Belle said encouragingly. “All you needed to do was step back and think.” 

“You don’t believe she’ll think it to be too mundane?” 

“Absolutely not. You giving Emma a set of her favorite childhood books would be so thoughtful,” Belle assured him. “I mean, if someone managed to find a copy of _Her Handsome Hero_ , I would practically die from happiness.”

“Was that the one about Gideon the Sorcerer Slayer?”

Belle’s eyes widened, and she grinned. “You know it?”

“There were many quiet nights at sea, love” he told her with a wink. She swatted at his arm in return. He rolled his eyes and continued, “I remember thinking it to be a nice tale.” 

“My mother used to read it to me when I was young. It got me through so much. I wish I had it now, to be honest.” Her was sad as she spoke, and Killian wished for nothing more than for her to return to her earlier joviality when he first came to the library. So, he turned the conversation away to distract her.  
  
“So…how does one go about finding a book set?”

Belle’s expression turned grim, but there was a twinkle of mischief in her eyes. “You could always try the internet.”  
  
Killian shuddered at the idea of using the magic box for anything, even for Emma. He would find another way.

He didn’t. 

A week later, Belle helped him order the boxset from a place known as Amazon – not to be mistaken for the river on one of the many maps here. She was right, though, Emma did very much enjoy the gift.

Now, if only he knew how to repay Belle… 

-/-

Weeks later, long after Christmas had passed, the fairies freed, and a new set of villains emerged in the town, Killian once again waltzed into the library. He felt a bit foolish considering what he was about to do, but he hoped it would be worth it to see the smile on Belle’s face. With the Crocodile’s return to the town, she had been even more sullen and stressed, and even somewhat afraid. Now that his ship was returned, Killian hoped that he had a remedy in mind to help cheer her up. 

Besides, he selfishly hoped that Belle’s potential excitement could be contagious. Emma had left on her quest to find Lily not too long ago, and he was wracked with worry. He had wanted to join her, but she didn’t think it would be best considering everything also involved with Regina, Robin, and Zelena. 

“Besides, I need you here with Henry,” she had explained before kissing him.

So that left him in Storybrooke, keeping watch over her son and the town. He didn’t mind spending time with the lad. Henry was a mix of the best parts of Emma, Bae, and Milah, and he treasured the time they bonded. But with the boy in school, he had free time and a friend to cheer up.

“Killian?” Belle asked when she noticed him enter the library. Her voice was laced with apprehension, and Killian cursed the Crocodile not for the first time for his impersonation attempt. “Is it really you?” 

“Aye, love, remember how you helped me with my gift to Emma for Christmas? The books? Anyway, I am here with my gift to you.”

Killian knew there was no way her estranged husband would know that tidbit of information. As expected, Belle softened when at his statement, though she still looked slightly confused. “Killian, Christmas was weeks ago, and I loved the different flavored teas you bought me.”

“Those were given in lieu of what you truly deserved, and I couldn’t provide.” Killian waved her off, and began to dig into his satchel. Belle eyed him, clearly curious. “With the return of my ship, I can now give it to you.” 

He pulled out a neatly wrapped present from his bag, and presented it to her with a flourish.

“What I truly deserved was on your ship? The one you gave up before we were friends?” Belle didn’t even try to hide the skepticism in her voice, even though she was smiling as she turned the present over in her hands. “Did you wrap this?”

“Don’t sound so surprised, love. I’m a man of many skills.” Killian punctuated his statement with a waggle of his eyebrows, earning a look of disapproval. “Well, open it, won’t you?”

“Patience is a virtue, Killian.”

 “I’ve never claimed to be a virtuous man.” Belle laughed. She lifted the box up to her ear and shook it. Killian knew at this point she was drawing the whole thing out in an effort to tease him.  
  
Finally, Belle began to tear away at the wrapping paper. Killian could tell the moment she recognized the gift – her eyes went wide, and she made a noise that was something like a squeal of happiness. Within seconds, the paper was on the floor.

“Killian, how did you find this?” Belle asked, holding the somewhat aged copy of _Her Handsome Hero_ in her grasp. “I thought it didn’t exist in this realm.”

“It was on my ship,” he explained, and he could feel the pride bubbling in his gut telling him he actually did something right. “Thankfully, Blackbeard didn’t do anything to it, but it was there. I thought who better to have it than you.”

Surprising him, Belle suddenly threw her arms around him in a hug. Though they had grown to be close friends over the weeks, this was the most affectionate Belle had ever been with him. It felt like a victory. It also felt like forgiveness.

“This means so much, Killian. Thank you.” 

He could feel his cheeks growing hot. “I apologize for not being able to get a copy to you in a more timely manner.”

Belle looked up at him, tears in her eyes. “I think it came at the right time.” 

He wanted to say something more, but then his talking phone began to buzz. It was Emma, and with a smile he excused himself. As he walked away to speak further to his love, he looked back at Belle, who was thumbing through her book, a serene smile on her face.

_Merry Christmas, Belle._


End file.
